Why Me?
by pinkrebel19
Summary: Kairi has finally gotten her dream to come true, Sora calls her up wanting to date her but if Riku gets his way Sora will only date him.....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Where is that boy at? He was supposed to be here about an hour ago!"

Kairi was standing in front of the bay window worrying about Sora. Sora had called her earlier that morning wanting to take her out at 8. She rushed to get ready so he wouldn't have to wait on her.

"Maybe he had second thoughts. I always thought he was kind of funny in the head," Riku said with a smile on his face.

"Well he should have the decency to call and let me know if he wants to date or not."

Everything was happening all wrong. Kairi has always secretly loved Sora and then her dream came true this morning. She was excited and nervous. The first thing was to call Riku and tell him the good news and Riku came right over to help pick out the perfect outfit. Riku came out of the closet about three months ago and it was to Kairi's advantage. Kairi was excited that she had gained a shopping buddy and a best friend.

"Well maybe it's traffic? Or it could possibly be that he changed his mind?"

"Your not helping matters at all ya know? This is killing me not knowing if he's ok."

The phone rings and Kairi rushes to it. When she picks up Riku already knows who it is because he had just talked to Sora a few minutes earlier.

"You changed your mind… So does this mean no date tonight? Oh it's ok. No it is fine… bye"

Kairi breaks down in tears and Riku comes running.

"That was Sora. He changed his mind! He doesn't ever want to see me again. What have I done? Was I not there for him throughout all his troubles and fears when we were younger? I am going to bed."

Riku follows her to the bedroom.

"Kairi there is something I need to tell you."

Please feel free to leave a review and help me out a little. I will try and update as much as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here is Chapter 2 everyone. I hope you like it. Here goes….

"What is it Riku? I am not in a mood to be messed with!"

"I know why Sora canceled on you…it was because of me."

"What do you mean?"

"I have had a thing for you but then when I came out of the closet I lost it. Sora is the one who holds my heart. After you called me and told that he asked you out I panicked. Sora means the world to me and I thought of some ways to get him to cancel. I told him that I loved him because I didn't want to lie about you. Sora then confessed to me that he likes you and everything but he couldn't see himself with a girl. He is gay Kairi. Well, I think he is anyway. We made a date tomorrow night."

Kairi couldn't believe her ears. The one guy she ever liked was gay? He was in love with her best friend. It all made perfect sense. He was acting funny around Riku lately and the same around her.

_I will find a way to get him. I will do it if it is the last thing I do. College starts next week and I have him in several classes so I can do my best to change his mind._

"It's ok Riku. I understand that you love him. I know how you feel. Just next time at least don't pretend to be happy for me when you aren't."

"Deal I promise not to ever hurt you again like that."

"I need to get ready for bed now. I have a lot to do before school starts. Goodnight Riku."

"Goodnight"

Kairi went to her room shut and locked her door. She couldn't see from tears burning her eyes. All she could think was the revenge she would get on Riku for messing with her love life. She sat on her bed the rest of the night crying and trying to think of ways to get Sora out of Riku's grasps.

Chapter 2 is now complete. I need a little help to get chapter 3 started. If you have any advice whatsoever please review and I will use it for the next couple of chapters. I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Everyone. I am sorry this took awhile.**

**The next day Kairi was preparing dinner when Sora decided it would be best to come over.**

**"Hey, how are you Kairi?"**

**"I am good Sora considering how you treated me last night. Why did you keep the fact that you had a thing for Riku?"**

**"Huh? Riku is just is just a friend. What gave you that notion? What has Riku been saying to you? I cancelled last night because my car wouldn't start."**

**"Well, Riku is saying that you want him that you haven't come out of the closet yet. What is the truth Sora? How can I believe you after you promised that you would never lie to me again? Do you even remember what happened last year?"**

**Sora went to claim a seat opposite of Kairi with a glazed look in his eyes. The previous year Kairi had just turned 19 and she was as lovely as she came into club that night. Sora couldn't get her out of his mind. She looked like a goddess just standing there in a black shirt that plunged low enough to see the lace of her red bra, how every breath she took made the swell of her breasts rise and fall. He had walked up to her and whispered something into her ear. She turned and looked at him…**

**"That memory is too sweet and hurtful to think about Kairi. How could you bring it up again? I thought we agreed on never mentioning it again."**

**"Well, drastic times call for drastic measures. You said that we were going to be alone last night to set the worst behind us and start a new life together. You said that no matter what you would be here to get me and you didn't come. Plus, you also waited until I was completely ready and thinking the worst when you called me."**

**"I am sorry Kairi. It was my fault but I still want to have you for the rest of my life and that will never change. I know I made that mistake but damn it I am trying to make up for that now. What else can I do?"**

**"If you have to ask that is enough. Get out Sora."**

**"Kairi…"**

**"I said get the fuck out!"**

**"Kairi?"**

**"Don't come back!"**

**With that Kairi turns on her heel and stalks out of the room leaving a surprised Sora staring in her wake.**


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4 I'm sorry this took awhile to get up.

Sora couldn't think about anything except the hurt and the anger that was in Kairi's eyes as she told him to never come back. He was running through the woods outside Kairi's house where they had spent so much time the previous year. Fighting back tears he thought about it….

Kairi just stood there not believing what she had heard her best friend say to her. _Wanna come over for little and hook up?_ The strange thing is now that she thought about it that was her dream. She wanted and needed to lose her virginity to him. Sora was the only guy that made her think the most exotic thoughts. Making love to him under the waterfall beside the park and Sora whispering I love you in her ears. Sora leaned over and asked what about it, vixen?

Without thinking she said yes. Sora's heart was lifted in the air.

"I have beers and other drinks at the house if you wanna go ahead and leave."

"OK"

As they left, Sora stopped and went to collect money from a friend at the table he was sitting at before going over to Kairi.

"It's just from where he borrowed money from me a few weeks ago."

They got into his car and left going towards his house where he had no clue what to do next.

He had to stop thinking about the past. If he didn't he would go insane. How could he do that to her? To the person he was going to ask to marry him? He let the tears pour out of his eyes. He lost her for good now. _How can I set this right? How can I make everything up the one person I've ever cared about this much? _Riku should know the answer and he needed to talk to him anyway to confront what he had told Kairi. This time it wasn't his fault solely but Riku's too. He was prepared to handle his mess up but not Riku's too.

Saying under his breath, "Riku you are mine tonight. Pay back is gonna be hell for you."

I hope you like it I'm trying to do a little suspense but I don't know how that is working out so if you could review and tell me then it's be great.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**"Why is all hell did you tell Kairi I was gay?" yelled Sora at the top of his lungs.**

**"I didn't!"**

**"Bullshit! She told me everything. I love her Riku. I want to be with her. You know that!"**

**"I didn't tell her anything like that."**

**"For some reason I don't believe you anymore. Last year I let you come between us. You ruined everything I have tried to set right with her. I will marry her hopefully. It was a one time deal what you and I had."**

**"Glad you can look at it like that. I love you Sora. I want to be with you and only you."**

**"Well guess what… You have just lost me for a friend. All because of jealousy"**

**"Sora you don't mean that do you?"**

**"Wanna bet? Good bye Riku."**

** With that Sora turned on his heel and left Riku standing there with his thoughts.**

** As soon as Sora got to his apartment he sat down on his bed. There he stayed for the rest of the day. He was daydreaming of that first sexual contact he ever had with Kairi.**

_** She followed him to his car and got in with a little help from Sora. The drive to the Seventy-eight apartment building was an intense one with no talking and no music. Sora got out and walked over to the passenger door and opened it for Kairi. As Kairi stood up she brushed the front of his pants with her hand. Smiling she said this is my first time with anyone. Oh dear Lord! Sora just smiled and said don't worry.**_

_** He led the way into his place with ease. Sora had just recently lost his virginity to a girl he had known all his life, Selphie. She just wasn't worth all the drama that followed her. Kairi sat down and asked for a drink of water. Sora helplessly got it for her and sat down opposite. As they sat there all he could think was how much he loved her. The next moment he knew Kairi was standing next to him with a devilish smile on her face. She stood him up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He couldn't think or even protest. She stood there with everything in hand without a look of concern on her face. She moved down to his pants. Unfastening them at an alarmingly slow pace, Sora clenched his teeth and drew in a deep breath. He wanted her. He wanted to be inside her. He wanted to taste her feminine core. With all the thoughts running through his head he picked her up and carried her to the back bedroom and laid her down. He then unfastened the one hook holding her shirt together. He took a deep breath as she lay beneath him topless. The curves of her breast were far more than he could handle but he had to take his time because this was her first time to be with a guy. He had to make sure he didn't hurt her. Well, at least not so much than the initial pain from the first pulse. He could smell her scent and wanted nothing more to lose himself in her taste. He unfastened her skirt and raised her hips to pull them off. He threw it across the room and lay down beside her. Taking some ice, he traced a trail from her lips to her breast. Her sharp intake of air and the sultry look on her face gave Sora the satisfaction he needed to continue. He kissed her hard and passionate along the trail of the ice. Kairi sighed and said please more give me more. It was all Sora could do to not take and ravish her. He reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom. He pulled down his pants and boxers and tossed them where Kairi's shirt and skirt lay forgotten. He put the condom on the bed next to her and went on to travel and explore what he thought and believed to be the most perfect body in the world. He traced his tongue along each nipple, suckling and tasting as he went yet even farther down. He kissed her belly button. Taking his tongue and tracing a fiery trail along her hips and thighs. He then started to rub the inner portion of her thighs. Her hips started to move a little as she started to protest after she found out what he intended to do. He rested his hands on her hips and he parted her feminine folds and discovered her core. He tasted and nibbled and suckled as she started to moan and cry out. Her juices were flowing steadily out into his mouth. He couldn't get enough of her taste when he realized he had brought her to orgasm. She was shaking and sweating and writhing under his touch. Needing to bring her to peak one more time before claiming what was his he inserted one finger into her soft wet body. Feeling all the wetness, he could feel his manhood getting harder and harder with each passing second of the clock. Arching her back, she let out another cry and exploded a second time. **_

_** He took this as his cue to enter her and claim her. He slid the condom on and entered her slowly. She tightened and he stopped moving to allow her body to get the feel of a foreign object inside her most secretive place. As her body released its grip, he started to pump. Her moans were echoing throughout the house. He clenched his teeth trying to not just take her and have his way. She started to rock her hips with the medium pace of his. She was growing wild under his touch and he knew it was time to release. She cried out the loudest he had heard any woman cry out. She had released everything to him. He tossed his head back and released it all. He moaned and cried out her name and collapsed onto her body. He couldn't get enough of her body under his.**_

**"What the hell?"**

** As soon as he brought himself out of the memory of her, he got up and got dressed. It was midnight and he had to find her and claim what was rightfully his.**

** Please if you like this chapter and think I am on a good role then review and I will read them all and give out more of the sexual needs of the human body.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here is Chapter 5. Sorry it took so long to write. I lost track of the story for a few weeks well months but here is another chapter for those who keep asking me to bring more into it.

As Sora ran through the neighborhood, all he could think about was how much he cared for her. He made the mistake in letting her go the first time and it took ages for her to forgive him and try to repair a once great friendship. He wanted more than a friendship though. He wanted her all. he wanted to be the one she came home to after a hard day at school and work. He wanted to be the person who spoke soft words to her as they lay in bed at night waiting for sleep to claim them. He just realized that he was in love for the very first time in his life.

Kairi was standing in the kitchen window, her hair was slightly frayed from what looked what had been an eventful night. Sora cursed himself and walked up to the door.

'Knock, Knock'

Kairi walked over to the door and answered with her jaw hitting the floor.

" Before you say anything I need to tell you something. I've really just reallized that I'm in love with you," he said as he enthusiactically as he pushed beside her.

" What are you doing here Sora and have you been drinking?"

"No not drinking, thinking though. I was thinking about how we made love for the first time. How sweet and soft and gentle you were. I want that with you everyday of my life. I want to be the one you are with and I know I fucked up by leaving you when I needed you the most but I've changed and I have realized what a mistake that was for me to do. That was our baby and you went through it alone. I'm so stupid and you paid the price. Please marry me!"

"Sora I don't know what to say. If you would have asked me this about three months ago I probably would've said yes but you hurt me when you left. Look at what I have been through with just you alone and everything you took away from me. You took it all away the night I caught you with Yuffie. Then finding out I was pregnant and told you, you just brushed it off like it was nothing! I went to the doctors and said get rid of it because of you. You weren't ready and you will never be and I can't handle that. i can't fight for something that isn't worth fighting for. We will never last past a few months. That was how it was then and I don't have the energy to put into another relationship and have someone walk all over me."

"Give me this chance to make everything right. Let me show you that I have changed. I want to be with you."

"I'm gonna have to think about this. I mean really think about this. Sora just leave for now...I'll call you."

With that Kairi turned and left the kitchen and Sora on trembling knees. He could feel his heart break into a million pieces and started thinking...

_If only I knew how this felt. I would have never done this to her. She means the world to me. I have it!_

With that last thought he turned and ran from the house.

Give me a shout out if you like the new chapter


End file.
